7thheavenfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy's Valentine
Summary When Annie & Eric and Morgan & Patricia Hamilton go away on a Valentine's Day camping trip, Matt is left in charge of the kids. Lucy enjoys her first Valentine's Day with boyfriend Jimmy Moon. Happy sneaks out of the house to find her puppies after Matt is preoccupied with his date and Mary's Valentine's Day party is going on. After a car hits Happy, Simon blames Matt for what happened and the family holds a vigil along with a caring veternarian. In the end, Happy recovers from her injuries. Trivia *This is the first of numerous Valentine's Day episodes for the series. *The Camdens' dog, Happy, is trained by the "Boone's Animals for Hollywood." *This is the only episode with Sergeant Michaels' son in it. *David Netter, who plays Nigel Hamilton, is finally credited as a guest star in this episode. *After eight appearances on the show as a co-star, Matthew Linville finally gets credited as a guest star, he makes one more appearance credited as a co-star, then from that point on he is always credited as a guest star. *When Sergeant Michaels tells Matt and Mary about Happy, he says "Don't worry, I took her to the animal hospital." Then, when Matt tells Simon, he says, "Simon, I had to take Happy to the animal hospital." Quotes *'Annie': That was Patricia. She and Morgan were wondering if we'd like to drive up to Stedmond Caves tonight and go camping! *'Simon & Ruthie': Yes! *'Annie': No, no. Just me and your dad. *'Eric': And what, we'll put the kids in a kennel? *'Annie': No. They can stay here with the Hamilton kids. *'Eric': And who's gonna baby-sit? *'Matt': Not me. *'Eric': No, of course not. Who would keep an eye on you? *'Matt': I'm 17. *'Eric': Exactly. ---- *'Lucy' she and Jimmy exchange Valentines: All my love on this first Valentine's Day together. *'Jimmy': If a pretty girl is like a melody, how come you're such a strain? ---- *'Simon' Dwight after he names Happy's puppies, Simon & Ruthie: You're a good man, Dwight. ---- *'Annie' the Hamilton kids arrive: Hey, you know, don't stay up too late and, um.. don't eat too much junk food and have a good time! *'Matt': How are they gonna have a good time if they can't eat junk food and can't stay up late? ---- *'Ruthie': Mommy, do we have to give the puppies away? *'Annie': Yes, honey it’s time, and they have a good home to go to. *'Ruthie': We have a good home too. *'Annie': Yes, but I think they starting to get so big that they are getting in Happy’s way. *'Ruthie': I get in your way, and you still keep me around. *'Annie': Ah..it’s not the same sweetheart...it would be like you living here when you are thirty.. *'Ruthie': I have to live somewhere else when I’m 30? *'Annie': You’ll probably want to live somewhere else when you’re 30. *'Ruthie': Yeah! Maybe even when I’m 7... or maybe 8... ---- Category:Episodes